1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip card and in particular to a chip card having an integrated moveable mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip cards continuously gain currency with numerous applications, for example as telephone cards for public telephones or as a payment means in the form of EC cards (electronic cash cards) or payment cards. At that, it is desirable in many applications that information which is stored on the chip card, for example a balance on a payment card, may be shown to a user. The optical output of text, data or graphics by a chip card itself is today limited to indications or displays, respectively, laminated into the card, for example liquid crystal displays. These are still very small in order to guarantee a sufficient mechanical stability, whereby a reproduction of more complex texts or graphics is almost impossible. It is conceivable that in future the overall surface of the chip card will be provided with a display foil or indication foil, respectively. Also in this case the reproduction face is always reduced to the ISO format of the chip card, however.
A further important aspect in the illustration of information which is stored on the chip card is the security against a manipulation of data. If information leaves the chip card controller, it needs to be protected against manipulations.